Ellen Coldfield
Ellen Coldfield born on (23rd September 1997) is a journalist for the Guardian and later the Socialist Star, both newspaper had very left leaning views and she wholly subscribed to their views. Ellen grew up in Taunton, Somerset with 3 older sisters. Her family was from a middle class background, her father Julian Coldfield was a Bank Manager and her mother Victoria Coldfield was a NHS Doctor. She has two children (Marcus and Thomas.) with her ex-husband Simon Fairclough. (Pictured Aged 53 in her home.) She is best known for her long going feud with the politician and later President of the United Republic, Hugh Lord. At the age of 18 she joined the Labour party inspired by the election of Jeremy Corbyn as leader and attended the university of Liverpool to study journalism. At the same time as Hugh Lord was there studying for his Politics degree where the two first met as both were in the Politics society. Ellen claims that Hugh Lord had a romantic interest her but claims she refused his every attempt. Eventually Hugh Lord joined "For Britain" and their amiable relationship with each other disappeared completely, as she referred it to be a Racist and Islamophobic cult. By their second year of University Hugh Lord was a well known character of the University and was almost kicked off his Politics course and was removed as chairman of the politics society and quit as a result. Ellen the Deputy leader of Uni of Liverpool Labour repeatedly called for activists to shut down secret "For Britain" meetings. At one "Far-right" rally in Liverpool organised by Hugh Lord and Paul Gould in Liverpool where 1,200 attended was attacked by over 3000 socialists led by Liverpool Labour and the University Society Labour which Ellen Coldfield and many others oversaw which saw Hugh Lord's dissipate. In 2022 a year after graduating with a First in journalism she once again protested the March of Freedom and was one of the organisers of a counter-protest attracting 10,000 protesters but no where near the 70,000 Hugh Lord had. At this point much of the media recognised Hugh Lord as a major figure emerging in British politics. He always claimed Ellen always "Rode off the back of his controversy and publicity." That year she also began working for the Socialist Star. In 2025 she lobbied to be selected the run against Hugh Lord in his Bolton south west seat but failed. But succeeded in standing for the seat in 2027. She also ran in 2029 against Lucas Fitzgerald but also failed to win his Heywood and Middleton seat. She stayed in exile in Spain until the November Days Plot in 2044 after the death of Lucas Fitzgerald, a communist revolution started in Liverpool, Hull, Norwich and London. But ultimately failed after the superior British army aided by the defunct veterans of the BLF assisted. Not involved in the war but returned after the reforms of Henry Fitzgerald were implemented removing the restrictions in opposition press. However the November days plot had severely weakened the support of PPV and Henry Fitzgerald narrowly won election and was soundly defeated in the 2050 Presidential to Hugh Lord. She spent the years between 2050 to 2060 writing for the Class War Guardian the newspaper owned by the party after she joined in 2046 after leaving the Labour party. 2027 Bolton South East Election * Hugh Lord (Vanguard) - 22,145 / 47.1% (+11.4%) * Ellen Coldfield (Labour) - 18,139 / 38.6% (+2.0%) * Dominic Blake (Conservatives) - 4,598 / 9.8% (-9.4%) * Imran Fassel (Liberal Democrats) - 2,134 / 4.5% (+1.1%) People's Patriotic Vanguard Hold - (Majority 4,006) (Turnout 47,016) 2029 Heywood and Middleton Results * Lucas Fitzgerald (Vanguard) - 26,392 / 48.6% (+4.2%) * Ellen Coldfield (Labour) - 20,869 / 38.4% (+3.2%) * Michael Cullen (Conservatives) - 5,391 / 9.9% (-8.0%) * Steven Weston (Liberal Democrats) - 920 / 1.7% (-0.8%) * Steven Harwich (Rochdale Independents) - 227 / 0.4% (N/A) * Brilliantly Unstable Piano (Monster Raving Loony) - 101 / 0.2% (N/A) * The Just Patriotic Party Person (Elmo Party) - 35 / 0.1% (N/A) People's Patriotic Vanguard Hold - (Majority 5,523) (Turnout 54,295) 2060 Norwich South Election * Ellen Coldfield (Class War Union) - 22,251 / 35.6% (+6.2%) * Rania Zaiq (Labour) - 20,266 / 32.4% (-6.5%) * Marcus Wheelhouse (Freedom GB) - 11,270 / 18.0% (-2.1%) * Wendy Phillips (Progressive Conservatives) - 5,236 / 8.4% (+1.0%) * Edwin Carlton (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 2,892 / 4.6% (+0.4%) * Jess Durrell (Independent) - 614 / 1.0% (N/A) Class War Union Hold (Majority 1,985) (Turnout 62,529) During the British Civil war she supported the government forces. But fled the country after the People's Patriotic Vanguard took over as the government of the new United Republic in 2033.